Episode 2A: Let's Get a Job
Let's Get a Job is the first half of the second episode of Osomatsu-san. In the home video releases, it is the episode that starts off the series, due to the removal of the previous episode, Osomatsu-kun Returns. Characters *The Sextuplets *Iyami *Dekapan *Dayon (cameo) *Shonosuke Plot Fishin For A Job The episode starts off with Todomatsu and Karamatsu at a fishing place, Todomatsu asks his brother why he always acts cool. Karamatsu responds that he's just being normal. Todomatsu opposes, and asks why would Karamatsu wear embarrassing flashy pants to a fishing place, but he also reminds him that Choromatsu told him to look for a job. Karamatsu responds in saying that he has no plans to work, and takes off his sunglasses and throws it in the water. Todomatsu asks why he did that, and Karamatsu responds with: "I didn't catch any." Todomatsu then asks what bait he is using, Karamatsu then shows him that he's using a love letter; calming that he fell in love with a fish. Todomatsu says that he too doesn't want to work either. Then, Choromatsu and Jyushimatsu pop out of the water and do a delivery skit of "Aesop's Fables That Are Actually Terrifying." The skit starts off as Jyushimatsu accidentally drops his fishing rod into the water, Choromatsu then pops out dressed in a toga and is holding two figurines. He asks Jyushimatsu if either of the figures are his, Jyushimatsu responds that the figures aren't his. Choromatsu then praises him for being honest and gives him a Shonosuke Hijirisawa statue. Jushimatsu is overjoyed and hugs the statue. Choromatsu then stares at the viewers and asks: "Isn't that kinda scary?" The Interviews The next scene starts off with the sextuplets at an employment office, Osomatsu is called up first and is asked what kind of job he wants; Osomatsu responds that he wants a job were he can be a "human legend", Karamatsu wants a job of "silence and solitude", Choromatsu hands the office worker his agenda of places he wants to work; the worker tells him that he's annoying. Ichimatsu doesn't have a preference, and calls himself "unburnable trash", Jyushimatsu waves his arms around, and Todomatsu asks a female worker if she's single. Drunk and Unemployed The next scene has the sextuplets in a bar, drinking beer; Choromatsu complains that since they're adults now, they need to find a job. Osomatsu asks if they want to be the F6 idols again, Choromatsu opposes and says that he'll look for a job again in the afternoon. Ichimatsu then gets up and says that since there's no point in him being here, he'll go home. The brothers make fun of his personality for being the reason he can't find a job. Choromatsu then asks Osomatsu on what they'll do next, Osomatsu responds that he'll get sake, Choromatsu yells at him for being stupid. They then leave the bar with Choromatsu being the drunkest and Ichimatsu passed out. Todomatsu then notices Iyami, and Osomatsu asks him for money, Iyami tells him to stop messing around, and then the sextuplets begin to beat up his van. Iyami then tells them to stop, and Todomatsu insults him. Iyami then says that since they've been spoiled when they were little, they've grown up to be monsters. Choromatsu asks what was he doing in his car. Iyami tells the sextuplets that he has work and doesn't have all the time in the world and tells them that he works as a recruiter and is looking for people who can do the job; the sextuplets accept and Iyami tells them to think nothing of it.... Everything's Black Iyami and the sextuplets arrive at the Black Factory, where everything is black, Iyami then gives the bothers their instructions, but they can't read it since the paper is black as well. Choromatsu then tells his brothers that these kinds of factories only have one bathroom that's extremely filthy and never gets cleaned, scaring some of his brothers. As he wonders what to now, he notices a man standing on top of the factory, he asks the man what kind of product the factory makes; the man responds saying that he won't say what they make and that it's something illegal and demands the sextuplets to get to work right away. Work 'till You Drop The next scene has the sextuplets in uniform, working on a assembly line, forming the head of some product. Iyami calls the sextuplets stupid and tells Dekapan that they'll be able to get rich. After an extremely long, long time in the factory, Iyami tells them that they will stop working for the day and makes them do exercises while chanting "Become an adult!" Afterwards they are sent off to bed. Later that night, Osomatsu wakes up and says that Iyami tricked them. The sextuplets then do a midnight run and successfully escape the factory. The product being made in the factory is then revealed to be Dayon robots. A Real Job After the job at the factory, the sextuplets realize what was really important to them and they can just do a little at a time. Osomatsu is seen working at a restaurant and asks his boss to use the bathroom. Instead of using the bathroom, Osomatsu goes out to the back lot and swaps out his place with Karamatsu (since the sextuplets are identical), Osomatsu then says, "Because the six of us are one." The episode then ends with Choromatsu then saying: "It's a Scam!" Gallery Trivia * Category:Osomatsu-san Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes